The Schorpel Split
by Tenks 1k
Summary: The Z-fighters face a new enemy more ruthless then ever before. Can they defeat him?
1. Chapter One: Unwanted Guest, and a Frien...

Chapter One: Unwanted Guest, and a Friends departure.  
  
Goten and Trunks lay on their backs, watching the sunset. The fire in front of them flickered, dieing slowly. They stared into the sky between the branches of large trees looming overhead. Goten yawned, and sat up.  
"I'm hungry," he said in a whiney voice.  
"Tough luck man" Trunks replied irritably. "You already ate all the sandwiches while I was collecting firewood!"  
Goten grinned and crawled into the tent and rolled up into his sleeping bag. Trunks followed, after putting out the fire, and soon they fell asleep.  
  
Somewhere in snow-covered mountains, a single man was meditating, though he was different from most men. His green skin and pointy ears were hardly human, and his power was great. His name is Piccolo. As he trained he sensed something.  
"What's this… some incredible power, but its not Goku's." he thought to himself.  
  
Bulma sat up slowly in her bed, hearing something. A cold breeze swept over her and she noticed her window was open.  
"That's odd" she thought to herself. "I know I closed that last night..."   
"Bulma, I need to lay down," A low but calm voice said, obviously in pain.  
"Vegeta?" Bulma gasped and she jumped to her feet seeing him lay at the floor, covered in blood. "Oh my god! What happened to you!?" she said, shocked.  
"Just help me up, I'm alright. I just want to rest." Vegeta said sharply, annoyed at her questions. Bulma helped him into her bed and wiped his wounds with a wet towel, then bandaged them. "Stop woman, I don't need help, I just want to rest" He said, but she didn't listen.  
"Your in bad shape, just let me take care of you and you'll be fine" Bulma said, and she rested her hand on his bare chest, his shirt had been torn off and a large cut was on his stomach. "Tell me, what happened?"  
"Something ambushed me. I was training, and had worn myself out, when all of a sudden some man came out of no where and beat me into a pulp, I couldn't fight back." He gritted his teeth as if ashamed of himself.  
Bulma stared at him, and ran her fingers through his hair "Its alright, your safe now darling." She kissed him gently and her hand ran down to his pants…unbuttoning them slowly as he made a call to Goku.  
Chi-chi answered. :"Hello?" she said softly.  
"Kakarot…" Vegeta demanded.  
"Vegeta? What do you want? Well he's right here" Chi-chi said, and she handed Goku the phone.  
"Kakarot, have you sensed it? Its strong, we must defeat it, we must!"  
"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Goku asked cluelessly  
"We'll talk tomorrow" Vegeta replied and he hung up. When he glanced up and saw Bulma, his jaw dropped.  
"Vegeta, you need to take off some stress" she said, naked. She pulled down his pants and moved on top of him…  
  
Meanwhile, Goku sat puzzled at his table, confused about what was wrong with Vegeta. "He sounded like he was beat up" Goku said to his wife.  
"Yes I noticed that to" she said. "But please, I don't want you to go fight" She trailed off.  
Goku walked up and kissed her softly. "Don't worry babe I'll be fine." He said. "Lets go to bed soon, buuuut I wanna eat first, can you make some food?"  
  
Back at capsule corp, Bulma fell to her back with a moan. She breathed heavy cuddling close to Vegeta. "That was great…," she said softly.  
"Of course it was" Vegeta said, rubbing his hands gently on her chest. "It was with me"  
  
Gohan sat outside his house, in a warm tub, bathing. Videl was inside, on her way out, and Gohan was enjoying himself.   
"Hello Gohan, having a nice bath are we?" A deep voice asked.  
"W..who are you?!" Gohan looked around quick, not able to find who spoke. He started to get out of his tub, and he saw a shape of a human. Its orange and dark blue hair was long, and shot out to both sides from under a baseball cap.. His baggy red and light blue clothes blew in the breeze at it watched Gohan emerge from his bath.   
"Looking good Gohan" he said. "Glad to see you wore your best for the show."  
"I know your enjoying it" Gohan said, the cool wind blowing against his wet revealed body.   
"Not exactly, but your wife over there…yes" The figure stated, and Gohan saw that Videl was at the door, her mouth open, body bare.   
"What's going on?" Videl asked, a little shocked.  
"Get back inside honey" Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance. But before he could act, the figures hair shot up, making his cap fly off, and a purple aura surrounded him.  
"This is your last moments young man, make them count" he said, and he fired a gigantic energy wave at Gohan, who was unprepared and not powered up. Gohan fell to the ground, bent and bruised, his whole body bleeding. (yes everything) The man walked up to his fallen body. "The names Schorpel. Say goodbye to your little pals" Gohans eyes widened.  
"No, stay back!" But right after Gohan spoke, Schorpel brought his foot down on Gohans crotch, smashing through his body and to the ground. "AAAARRRGHH!" Gohan screamed with immense pain as the powerful newcomer set his foot back on the ground and blasted him into pieces.   
"What have you done?!" Videl screamed, shocked, horrified.   
"Your cold…" Schorpel said staring at her breasts. "Allow me to warm you up" He approached her and gripped her, pinning her to the ground, pulling down his pants…  
  
"She's awake" Videl opened her eyes slowly.   
"G..Goku? Where's Gohan…" she asked softly, lifting her head.  
"He's gone..Did you see what happened?" Goku asked, and from behind him walked Krillin who looked at Videl questionably.  
"Oh my" Videl said, her eyes widening. "Gohan, he's dead! I saw it!! And then… The man.. Raped me…" She said, realizing what happened when she saw herself naked. Gokus eyes widened.  
"Gohan? My son? Gone?! He asked demandingly.  
"Yes, it came, and killed him in a terrible way, then he, he" She burst into tears.  
"Gohan…" Krillin said softly. "Can't, be." Goku just stared off into space, his fist clenched.  



	2. Chapter Two: Another Hero’s goodbye

Chapter Two: Another Hero's goodbye  
  
  
  
Goten landed next to Goku who was standing on a cliff overlooking a deep canyon. He stood next to him, still munching on a few marshmallows he had cooked with Trunks in the morning. He looked up to Goku, his head tilted to the side. "Dad.its true isn't it?" he asked, his eyes clouded, holding back tears.  
  
"Yes son, he's gone," Goku said, still staring into the distance.  
  
Goten floated into the air, his aura surrounded him and he flew off, leaving Goku alone.except for a vanishing vapor trail.  
  
Trunks glanced up, something had triggered his senses. He stood, overlooking the area. "Maybe its Goten, he said he'd be right back in a moment." he said to himself.  
  
"Oh Trunks." a low voice called. "You should have known better than to stay behind while your little pal flew off. Now you're a sitting duck," It said in a snarling confident voice. Trunks turned quickly and saw the figure, its orange and blue hair glimmering in the sun. He had bluish eyes and a large scar from his left ear to his chin.  
  
"His power...its enormous!" Trunks thought to himself, and as he took a step back, a yellow aura surrounded him and his hair stuck straight up and turned golden. "Alright, if you're the one who killed Gohan, its time for you to get what's coming to you, you coward." Trunks snarled and he raised his arms to a fighting stance.  
  
"I admire your determination boy, but its bed time for you." Schorpel said with a slight grin. He brought his hands together in front of him, and raised them over his head. "Red, Rebellion." he said, concentrating and a red energy surrounded his two hands. He brought his hands in front of him. "FIIREEEE!" The red ki blast flew towards Trunks, and a huge explosion commenced. Schorpel grinned, and turned around about to fly off, and to his surprise stood Goku, with Trunks in his arms, his hair waving back and forth in the wind. "So Goku, you decided to show after all" Schorpel hissed.  
  
"You fiend, your going to pay for what you did to my son" Goku yelled, as he charged to super Saiyan.  
  
"Oh Goku, you don't understand. I can take you out with ease my friend." The mysterious monster said, but just as he finished this all the fighters looked up, feeling someone's energy.  
  
"There you are you damn back stabbing fucker!" Vegeta yelled, clearly all out of patience. "How dare you attack me while I'm training? You're going to pay dearly for that!" He landed hard on the ground, veins throbbing and fists clenched, already charged to Super Saiyan. He flew at the intruder at full speed and threw him a volley of power punches, each one dodged bye Schorpel, who kneed Vegeta in the stomach, and threw him aside. Vegeta wiped his chin and stood, but he couldn't see his opponent.  
  
"Here I am veggie!" Vegeta heard the demon yell, and he turned to have his face grabbed and smashed into the ground. Schorpel turned his head just in time to see Goku charging toward him. He swung his leg and smashed Goku in the face, sending him crashing through a nearby cliff.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks sat up, and noticed that Goten had arrived. They stood together watching Vegeta and Goku get rocked around by the stranger. They looked each other in the eye and nodded.  
  
Back in the battle, Goku finally had Schorpel on the run. He smashed him into the ground, and rapidly fired Ki blasts at him. Vegeta flew over after recovering from his last beating and hovered in the air above Schorpel. An aura surrounded him and he screamed as his power surfaced. "FINAL FLASH!" he yelled, and a powerful blast smashed into the sinister Schorpel. "That got him" Vegeta said through his heavy breathing.  
  
"What got who, Vegeta?" A voice said, from the clearing dust.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta's jaw dropped, and when the ground was clear he could make out the outline of orange and blue, the hair of the enemy. "BLAST IT" He screamed, obviously low on power from his last assault.  
  
"Now I'm mad Vegeta, you tore my shirt" Schorpel stated. He held up one hand towards Goku. "This is a private party, I'm sorry, but maybe you can watch from the ground" A flash of light escaped Schorpel's hand, and surrounded Goku, who was now trapped in a square of energy, which was firing its own blasts at the battle weary warrior. The ball fell to the ground, and resembled a cage.  
  
"AAAAAGGHHH" Goku wailed, and Vegeta watched, shocked.  
  
"That's it Schorpel, the only person to hurt Kakarot like that, IS ME!!" With that, Vegeta charged Schorpel at full speed. Schorpel though, didn't budge. When the vulgar Vegeta was in range to attack, Schorpel grabbed Vegeta's face, and threw him to the earth. As Vegeta wailed in pain, Schorpel smashed his foot against his back, cracking it. Goku watched from the 'cage' in horror, and pain, as the horrid Schorpel knelt by Vegeta, and rested his hand against Vegeta's face, firing an immense blast which blowed away the upper half of Vegeta. Then, with a second blast, the rest of Vegeta's body was incinerated. An echo from Vegeta's scream was the last thing left of him. 


	3. Emergence from hell

"Dad.no.." Trunks sat by Goten, while tears dripped down his cheek and off his chin. Goten had his hand on his leg, clutching it so tightly it was stopping his blood flow. "DAD! NOO!" Trunks wailed again, this time alerting the sick Schorpel himself.  
  
"Child, you fool! If you would have kept quiet I might have forgotten you two. Now I must eliminate you both." Schorpel hissed, a smirk appearing on his face once again. Crouching down, Schorpel prepared to launch an attack at the two youngsters. But before he could, he felt an enormous energy surge, accompanied with a high yell. Turning, Schorpel caught a glimpse of Goku, his arms extended, aura surrounding, and cage broken. "Ready for another go, Goku?" Schorpel grinned at Gokus drained energy.  
  
"This time you go down." Goku said, glaring at his foe, muscles bulking up to full power, and hair extending.  
  
"What's this?" Schorpel tilted his head in interest at Goku's intriguing new transformation as he pumped to super saiyan level three.  
  
"Time for you to pay for killing Vegeta, and Gohan, you flaming bitch!" Goku pulled his hands behind his back and crouched low to the ground. Schorpel blinked in interest, but stood still ready to take anything from the angered warrior. "KA.." Goku muttered under his breath, power still increasing rapidly. "ME." Schorpel stood still, and Goku wished that he would try and take the attack head on. "HA.ME." Goku's power was now full, and he planned to use every ounce of it on this single attack. "HA!!!!!!!!" Goku's arms shot forward, his palms facing his enemy, and a giant energy blast rocketed out. The shot was a direct hit on Schorpel, and a giant explosion commenced.  
  
Goten and Trunks struggled to keep from blowing backwards, their arms covering their faces. "He did it!" Goten yelled over the sound of exploding rock. They both opened their eyes slowly, as the light and dust started to disappear. There was no sign of Schorpel. "YAY DAD!" Goten cheered, jumping in the air.  
  
"I don't think he's dead yet Goten, I still sense him, don't you?" Trunks pointed out, concerned.  
  
"Right here boys" A deep voice said from behind them, and they both turned around to see Schorpel, standing unharmed, with an unconscious Goku in his arms. "Your problem is trust. Trust is what binds you pathetic humans together. Without it, you would have fled this place. But you thought your fathers would protect you. Earthling scum" Schorpel completed his lesson by taking Goku by the wrist, and hurling him into the air. Then, he held up one hand and blasted away his body.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goten's arms were up in the air, his eyes closed, teeth gritted, and fists clenched. Small droplets of blood dripped from his muscles, as they began to become much larger than his tiny body was meant to handle. Soon Trunks joined him, both screaming, both charging up. There they stood, two pint sized super saiyan two's.  
  
"Is that it boys? You still want to play? Don't you know that Goku was a step higher than you both, and he still got his ass kicked." Schorpel smiled, mocking the two Saiyan children.  
  
"That's true." Trunks said "But we can fix that" Schorpel blinked as he watched the pair.  
  
"FUSION" Both boys yelled; "HAAA!" They took a few steps to the side, towards each other, and then they touched their fingertips together, and a bright light flashed, momentarily blinding Schorpel. "Life is gone" A voice emitted from the light. "Life is gone, I've lost my loved few." The light faded, revealing a single warrior, golden hair down below his rear, muscles bulging. "Life is gone, and so are you" 


	4. Chapter Four: The Gang Slips Away

"Nice fusion" Schorpel hissed. "I suppose I have to refer to you as a new name now?" His face was still confident, and eager to try his new opponent.  
  
"Righteous death super Gotenks!" Gotenks stated, his hair waving with the wind, aura flickering into the air faster than before. "And.your going to hell, bastard." The two warriors stood face to face, Gotenks glaring and Schorpel smirking.  
  
"Let's get it on" Schorpel said. "Hopefully you will last longer than your fathers did" That was the last straw, and 'Tenks through his assault on the charged down Schorpel. Though outpowered at the time, Schorpel was dodging 'Tenks attacks with fair ease.  
  
"Damnit! Fight me!" Gotenks yelled, his attacks growing more powerful by the punch. Finally he connected with Schorpel's face, driving him into a nearby cliff, destroying it. When Tenks was preparing a second attack, he realized someone was landing behind him. "M...Mister Piccolo?" Gotenks said with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Gotenks, holy shit, your power is immense. but where's Goku, and Vegeta?" Piccolo said in shock, dropping his weighted clothes at his side.  
  
"Mister Piccolo, you have to get out of here" Tenks began to say, but it was too late. The ground behind Piccolo erupted, and Schorpel shot out of the ground into the air, landing behind him. He threw a punch into Piccolo's back, severing his spine, and then blasted Piccolo's still standing corpse to nothingness. "MISTER PICCOLO" Gotenks screamed, tears streaming from his eyes once again. "You cow molesting bastard, you're going to pay for that."  
  
"I've heard that before little boy.boys...Whatever you are. Weaklings should die anyway, they serve no purpose in this world. "As a matter of fact, I should go dispose of the rest of them" Schorpel said, grinning. An Aura surrounded him, and off he flew at top speed. Gotenks blinked, wondering where he may be heading.  
  
"Wait. he's heading towards. Roshi's!" Gotenks gritted his teeth and flew off in pursuit of the foe. "If that asshole kills one more person." Gotenks muttered, taking his power to the next level and upping his speed after Schorpel.  
  
Landing gently on the soft sand, Schorpel looked around. What a pathetic looking house it was. He walked to the door and knocked casually "Who is it?" A funny sounding voice said, as it uncoordinatedly opened the door. An old man stood before him, with a serious expression, and a turtle shell on his back.  
  
"Excuse me" Schorpel said. "Could you help me with something?"  
  
"I suppose." Roshi said, lifting his sunglasses to get a better look at the newcomer. Schorpel reached his hand into the air, and created a string shaped energy. He handed it to Roshi, as if showing him something. The string expanded, and wrapped itself around Roshi, tying him up. Roshi made muffled sounds through the string covering his mouth.  
  
"So long, dude" Schorpel said. He picked Roshi's glasses off the ground and put them on, then kicked Roshi into the ocean. Schorpel continued into the house, and started looking around. Under the couch he found a few 'interesting' magazines of Roshi's, which he took the time to glance through. Finally he came to a bedroom, where he found Krillin sleeping. Schorpel pinned him down, and slapped him to wake him up.  
  
"Huh, what?" Krillen said stupidly, trying to sit up. Didn't take him long to realize he couldn't, and before he knew what happened his head was impaled through the bed, floor, and into the earth. Schorpel stood up, the house shaking around him. He turned.  
  
"Schorpel you bastard! Your fucking fight is with me!" Said Gotenks, standing at the doorway.  
  
"Oh, what took you so long?" Schorpel taunted. "I was having fun with your friends here. Actually, I had a visit with a three-eyed man on the way here as well. He and the midget had a bad fall. So did some ugly guy with funny hair and a cat." Snickering, Schorpel raised his hands, and brought them down, leveling out the island, which they stood on. Now they floated above the ocean, and Gotenks was not about to let Schorpel slip through his fingers again.  
  
"It's on." 


End file.
